Return
by Nijin
Summary: Alte Gefühle erwachen zu neuen. Bakura erkennt Gemeinsamkeiten, zwischen Seth und Seto und möchte den anderen für sich gewinnen. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit verändert einiges, doch es reicht nicht...
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel: Return**

**Teil:** 1/ 2-3

**Autor:** Nijin

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Disclaimer :** Nix gehört mia, alles nur ausgeliehen zum Quälen :)

**Pairing:** Bakura x Seto (Touzoukuh Bakura x Seth)

**Warning:** light Spoiler, Sap? Entscheidet selber

**Note:** Es musste sein Diese Idee lungert schon etwas länger bei mir im Kopf, und da ich eh deswegen keinen Schlaf finden werde, hatte ich mich kurzerhand hingesetzt und es abgetippt. Mal sehen, welche Reaktion es bei euch verursacht. Wenn gute, dann geht es augenblicklich weiter Dieses Pairing ist leider viel zu selten im Deutschen zu finden. Da ist es im Englischen viel mehr, auch wenn nicht viel. Hoffe, ihr lässt euch nicht wegen der Erwähnung des Pairings abschrecken und ließt die FF erst mal, denn, man kann ja nicht wissen, ob es gut ist, bevor man sich selbst davon überzeugt (nicht einbildet rüber kommen möchte). Viel Spaß!

_Alte Gefühle erwachen zu neuen. Bakura erkennt Gemeinsamkeiten, zwischen Seth und Seto und möchte den anderen für sich gewinnen. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit verändert einiges, doch es reicht nicht..._

* * *

**_Kapitel 1_**

Schlanke Finger glitten über die gebräunte Haut. Sanft, so, als würden sie diese kaum berühren.

Wie sehr er sich doch nach den Berührungen dieser Finger sehnte. Wie sehr er sie liebte...

Leises Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen, zeigte Wohlgefallen an der Sache.

Durch vernebelte, lustgetränkte Augen blickte das blaue Augenpaar seinen Gespielten an und sein Blick blieb an der goldenen Kette um dessen Hals haften. Das uralte, ringförmige Schmuckstück, welches um dessen Hals hing, glänzte in unbeschreiblicher Weise; raubte ihm den Verstand auch dann, als er ihn die rotbraunen Augen seines Geliebten blickte.

War da eine Mischung von blutrot?

Ja. Die wunderschöne Farbe, die nur bei ihren gemeinsamen Akten in der Iris seiner Augen zum Vorschein kam; etwas Wildes und Geheimnisvolles an ihm hervorbrachte und sein Braun faszinierend schön wirken ließ.

Diese dunkle Haut... von der Sonne verwöhnt und schokoladenbraun glänzte sie Mithilfe der Schweißperlen und schrie geradezu danach, liebkost zu werden. Er liebte den Körper des anderen.

Doch auch dessen Antlitz, umgeben von weißem, widerspenstigem Haar... Er begehrte diese Augen, diese Lippen, die auf seiner Haut wie Feuer brannten...

Ein lustvolles Keuchen und als die Augen wieder geöffnet wurden, verschwand alles.

Verwirrt starrte Seto Kaiba gen Decke seines Schlafzimmers, das im matten Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde.

Sein Pulsschlag raste wie um Rekordszeit und er bildete sich noch immer ein, die Berührungen auf seiner Haut und die Lust erregenden Bewegungen in sich zu spüren.

Es war erneut ein Traum gewesen.

Seit wann eigentlich träumte er schon immer wieder von dieser Begegnung mit diesem Mann?

Was fesselte ihn daran?

War das vielleicht nur ein Wunschtraum, der in ihm durch das Gefühl des Einsamseins entstand? Wollte er etwa jemanden an seiner Seite? Doch warum dann glich dieser Mann dann seinem weißhaarigen Mitschüler, Ryou, in vielen Hinsichten wirklich sehr? Warum er?

Stöhnend erhob er sich aus dem Bett und ging auf wackeligen Beinen zu einem seiner großen Fenster. Die Aufregung in seinem Körper ließ langsam nach, doch sein Bewusstsein befreite ihn noch nicht vollständig von den Bildern des leidenschaftlichen Traumes.

Er musste wahrscheinlich zu sehr überarbeitet sein, denn, wie sollte man es sonst erklären können, dass er vom Sex mit einem Mann träumte, bei dem er der Unterliegende war?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und gab ein lautloses Seufzen von sich, als sein Blick zu der neonleuchtenden Uhranzeige auf seinem Nachttisch glitt. Es war noch eindeutig zu früh zum Aufstehen, doch er würde heute garantiert keinen Schlaf mehr finden, also warum nicht schon vorzeitig aufstehen und etwas arbeiten? Dann hätte er später weniger zu erledigen...

Hatte er eigentlich schon mal erwähnt gehabt, wie sehr er diesen Yugi-Kindergarten dafür haste, dass diese ihre Lautstärke nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte? Nein? Dann wäre es wohl langsam an der Zeit.

Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren, doch was scherte es diesen verlausten Straßenköter, den auf Elvis machenden Frisur-Freak, den Würfel-Gesicht, Klein-Yugi und sein Cheerleder-Girl? Sie zeigten kein Interesse daran sich um ihre Mitschüler zu kümmern und sich etwas im Zaum zu halten.

Auf diese Art gesehen, juckte es ihn, Seto Kaiba, ja auch nicht sonderlich, was mit den anderen in seiner Klasse los war. Doch immerhin war im Moment ja er das Opfer.

Er entschied es für richtig die Bande mit einem bösen Blick zu strafen und diese dann zu ignorieren, doch gerade als er dies in die Tat umsetzen wollte, gesellte sich ein weißhaariger Junge zu Yugis Crew und zog seinen verärgerten Blick auf sich.

Schelmisches Grinsen und funkelnde braune Augen sahen ihm entgegen, bevor er seinen Blick ruckartig abwandte. Doch etwas an ihm stimmte nicht, stellte Seto fest. Als er wieder zu Ryou blickte, war dieser wie ausgewechselt. Mit großen Eulenaugen lächelte ihn dieser herzlich an und wand sich dann seinen Freunden zu.

Perplex saß Seto auf seinem Platz und starrte den anderen noch einen Moment lang wortlos an. Er wusste ja, dass Yugi ein kleiner Schizo war und dass dieser Malik, von welchem er dann seinen Millenniumsstab bekam – und noch heute damit überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte – ebenfalls dazu gehörte, aber von Ryou und dessen Körpermitbewohner hatte er bisher noch nicht wirklich vieles mitbekommen.

War das etwa eben dessen dunkle Seite? Doch dieses Grinsen und dessen Blick beunruhigten ihn markerschütternd. Sie glichen dem Verwöhner in seinen Träumen ungemein sehr...

Dass der Tag bereits prima anfing, konnte er noch etwas leicht hinnehmen – er war dies bereits gewohnt – aber dass sich der scheußliche Anfang auch noch genauso bodenlos und schnöde fortsetzte, war eine reine Unverschämtheit.

Seine Unruhe im Innern jedoch nicht zeigend präsentierte Seto seine eiserne Maske, die gefühlskalt und von der Ankündigung des Lehrers völlig unbeeindruckt war. Das Problem ein solches Referat hinzubekommen, wäre ja ein Klacks, doch die Ankündigung seines Partners ließ ihn seinen Mund austrocknen.

Wie sehr er Teamarbeit doch verabscheute. Man musste seinen Partnern dann doch immer nur unter die schlappen Ärmchen greifen, damit man selbst keine schlechte Note bekam.

Doch warum musste es von all den Schülern ausgerechnet er sein? Könnte er nicht zum Beispiel, wenn die liebe Mutter Fortuna heute auf ihn besonders nicht gut zu sprechen war, wenigstens diesen verlausten Köter bekommen? Er würde ihn anschnauzen, ihm einen fertigen Referat ausdrucken und fertig war die Sache. Da Wheeler eh nur wieder alles vermasseln würde, müsste er sich also keine Sorgen um etwas machen, sondern nur um seinen Vortrag, doch ER war nicht Wheeler. Sondern Klassenbester gleich nach ihm...

Grummelnd stierte er auf seine Tischplatte, als jemand vor ihn trat. Langsam hob er seinen Blick, um die vor ihm stehende Person zu identifizieren und schluckte, als er diese erkannte. Fragend und grimmig zu gleich sah er den Weißhaarigen an. Ryou hingegen lächelte ihn nur verlegen an.

"Was gibt's?" brummte Seto und wand seinen Blick von seinem Partner ab.

Dieser rieb immer noch verlegen seinen Hinterkopf. "Ich wollte dich auf unseren gemeinsamen Referat ansprechen." sagte Ryou. Seine Stimme war weich und etwas unsicher.

Seto seufzte und sah wieder seinem Gegenüber in die Augen; kämpfte mit sich den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Er würde doch keine Schwäche zeigen! "Ja. Ich übernehme dann das erste Thema und du kannst das zweite haben. Informationen und Zusatzmaterial dazu kannst du dir garantiert aus dem Internet besorgen." war die schroffe Antwort darauf, doch innerlich versank er in dem Braun Ryous Augen. Natürlich, sie waren anders als die seines Yamis und die seines Gespielten im Traum, aber dennoch...

Erneut lachte Ryou leise und verlegen. "Genau darauf wollte ich dich anreden. Ich habe keinen Internetanschluss im Moment, Seto-kun."

Seto stutzte. Dass der Weißhaarige ihn beim Vornamen nannte, war ja noch zu überleben, aber das dieser keinen Internetanschluss hatte, bedeutete, dass er wohl oder übel etwas tun musste, um seine Note zu retten. "Und du kannst nirgends hin, wo du die Informationen herbekommen kannst?"

Daraufhin sah ihn der andere fragend und mit seinen großen Eulenaugen an. "Hast du Vorschläge?"

Seto knurrte leise. Es war klar, dass auch dieses mal er derjenige war, der die Sache mit seinem Partner wieder in die Hand nehmen musste.

Er seufzte tief. "Da wir nicht sonderlich viel Zeit haben, es jedoch viel zu tun gibt und es heute Freitag ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du morgen bei mir vorbeischaust. Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis wir alles fertig bekommen, da du ja nicht Wheeler bist und etwas mehr im Köpfchen als dieser hast." sagte er. Es hörte sich jedoch eher nach einem Befehl als einem Vorschlag an.

Dennoch, ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Ryous Lippen.

"Das ist sehr nett, Seto. Ich werde gegen Mittag bei dir vorbeischauen, wenn es geht?"

"Ja. Das geht." antwortete der Brünette. Dieses Ryou-untypisches Grinsen war ihm unbehagend.

"Super. Danke." kam es vom Weißhaarigen und er ging mit einem Kopfnicken und einem nun etwas freundlicherem Lächeln zu seinem Platz zurück.

Seto stutzte. Dieser Junge war eindeutig gruselig. Wahrscheinlich aber auch etwas verrückt, was an seinem Yami liegen könnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich wechselten die beiden immer ihre Positionen um andere zu verwirren. Doch wenn auch nicht, konnte ihm doch keiner erzählen, dass der Unschuldsengelchen, Ryou, ein solch freches Grinsen sich angeeignet hatte. Vielleicht aber hatte sein Yami nur auf ihn abgefärbt?

Mit neutraler Stimme befehlte Seto seinem Butler Ryou, der eben angekommen war, zu sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zu führen und lehnte sich schwer seufzend in seinen Bürostuhl zurück. Er hätte gerne alleine für den Jungen die Sachen gemacht und ihm dann diese rüberbringen lassen, doch leider war er bis jetzt eben noch in Arbeit vertieft, die unbedingt erledigt werden musste und das, was er gestern Nacht noch geschafft hatte an Informationen zu finden, würde nicht reichen. Also musste er es wohl oder übel mit dem Weißhaarigen zusammen erarbeiten.

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür und ohne auf eine Erlaubnis abzuwarten wurde diese auch schon geöffnet. Ein weißer Schopf lugte hinein.

Etwas irritiert starrte Seto sein Besuch an, welcher erneut eines dieses verwirrende Grinsen aufsetzte. Er nickte zur Begrüßung und der Weißhaarige betrat vollständig das Zimmer, machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Hallo, Kaiba." sagte er und ging auf die Aufforderung ein sich Seto gegenüber an dessen Arbeitstisch zu setzen.

"Du musst mich kurz entschuldigen. Ich gehe einige Sachen, die ich bereits gestern erarbeitet habe, aus meinem anderen Arbeitszimmer holen und komme gleich zurück." sagte der Brünette und erhob sich.

"Kein Problem." grinste der Weißhaarige.

Seto spürte wie erneute Unruhe in ihm aufstieg. Was war es, was der Weißhaarige mit ihm anstellte? Und vor allem warum? ... Vielleicht ja wegen dem Traum. Aber warum träumte er von einer ägyptischen Verkörperung Ryous? Na ja... einer etwas erwachsener aussehenden zumindest...

Er verließ schon fast fluchtartig sein Zimmer und ließ einen breitgrinsenden Jungen zurück.

Genau dieser erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl und ging zu einem Glasschränkchen, in dem sich ein Schmuckstück aus dem alten Ägypten aufbewahrt befand. Um genau gesagt war es nichts anderes, als der Millenniums-Stab, den Seto nach der Verbannung Maliks Yamis, Marik, von Ishizu bekam.

Der Weißhaarige grinste beim Betrachten des Gegenstandes. Doch ein trauriges Flimmern erschien in seinen Augen, als er in Gedanken verloren seinen Blick weiterhin auf den Stab fixierte. Alte Erinnerungen schwollen in ihm hoch und er konnte die Traurigkeit und aufkeimende Sehnsucht nach der Vergangenheit nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Der Blick des Diebes glitt über das dicke Glas der Schranktür, welche durch einen Codeschloss gesichert war. Ein schwaches Grinsen stahl sich erneut auf sein Gesicht. Wie putzig. Glaubte der Multimilliardär doch tatsächlich, dass ein solcher Schloss für ihn, einem Meisterdieb, wie es im Buche steht, ein Hindernis werden könnte? Ein Aufflimmern seines Millenniumsgegenstandes und schon war das Glas der Tür verschwunden. Breit grinsend wollte er nach dem Goldgegenstand greifen, als er Setos Schritte hinter sich hörte und ein Knurren, welches seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Bakura drehte sich grienend zu Seto um und sah ihn gespielt verwundert an.

"Du bist nicht Ryou, du Dieb. Warum bist du hier?" zischte der Brünette gefährlich, seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt.

"Scharf beobachtet, Seto-chan. Nur wenige schaffen es, das zu bemerken." grinste Bakura und sah unberührt geradeaus in Setos saphirblaue Augen.

"Nenn mich noch einmal..." begann der Brünette wütend, doch er wurde von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.

"Auf deine zweite Frage eingehend: Du hattest mich selber zu dir eingeladen. Oder willst du es leugnen?" Bakuras Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Seto schnaubte. "Ich habe Ryou nur deswegen eingeladen, weil wir ein Referat vorbereiten müssen. Nicht dich. Dazu hätte ich keinen Grund."

"Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt." sagte Bakura verstellt traurig, feixte jedoch dann wieder frech den anderen an.

Seto knurrte abermals. Was wollte der Yami Ryous von ihm überhaupt? "Ist auch beabsichtigt." sagte er dann und beäugte den Ringgeist misstrauisch. Wie zum Kuckuck hatte er es geschafft die Glasscheibe verschwinden zu lassen????

"Och. Warum das denn? Mal wieder gute Laune?" grinste Bakura weiter, bemerke aber Setos Blick, der auf den Millenniumsgegenstand gerichtet war und wand sich diesem ebenfalls zu, griff dann nach diesem und hielt in dann betrachtend in seiner Hand.

"Finger weg!" zischte Seto und griff danach, doch verfehlte es.

"Na, na!" kam es von Bakura, der diesen vor Seto in sichere Reichweite brachte und gluckste vergnügt über dessen Misserfolg.

Seto sandte ihm einen seiner berüchtigten Todesblicke, doch bei Bakura hatten sie kein Erfolg und dieser sah ihm nur stur und unberührt entgegen.

"Bist du taub, Dieb? Finger weg! Dieser Gegenstand gehört mir!"

"Ach? Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Wie kommst du darauf, dass er dir gehört, Schätzchen?" lachte Bakura und schwank auf Abstand gehend den Stab etwas in der Luft, was die reizende Wirkung auf Seto hatte, dass jemand es wagte, ungefragt seine Sachen anzurühren.

"Ich habe es geschenkt bekommen, drum gehört es auch mir!"

Verwundert hob Bakura seine Augenbrauen. "Und mehr bekomm ich nicht als Bestätigung?"

"Was willst du denn noch hören?" Was wollte dieser Bakura überhaupt von ihm? Und warum blitzten seine Augen so freudig, in einer leicht blutroten Färbung? Es erschauderte Seto leicht, als er sich an den Traum erinnerte, in dem die ältere Version Bakuras ihn mit seinen Berührungen und flüsternden rauen Stimme um den Verstand brachte.

Kurz in seinen Gedanken und Träumen verloren schwankte er leicht und erzitterte schwach merklich. Als er sich von Bakuras Augen wieder losriss, färbten sich seine Wangen leicht rötlich und seine Augen glitzerten in einem Lustschleier. Und obwohl er es verstecken wollte, bemerkte Bakura es.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf dessen Lippen und seine Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll auf, als er sich räusperte.

"Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer sein früherer Besitzer war?" fragte er den Brünetten.

Seto fasste sich wieder und sah ihn kritisch an. "Scherzt du jetzt? Du weißt ganz genau, wer es war!"

"Wer denn?"

"Ich dachte, du hast mehr im Kopf." knurrte Seto und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Gab es doch tatsächlich Menschen die einen noch schlimmeren Kurzzeitgedächtnis hatten, als Wheeler.

"Du missverstehst mich. Ich meine auch nicht Marik. Dieser Gegenstand gehörte vor Fünftausend Jahren einem Priester, Seto-chan. Sagt dir das was?" erklärte Bakura grinsend, doch Seto gefiel die –Chan Endung überhaupt nicht.

So war auch dementsprechend dessen Reaktion. Knurrend griff er nach dem Millenniumsstab, welchen er jedoch nicht schaffte dem ehemaligen Grabräuber und dem jetzigen Ringgeist zu entreißen. "Was interessiert es mich, wem es früher gehörte!? Las los!" zischte er und zerrte an dem Stab, schaffte es jedoch aufgrund des schraubenstockartigen Klammergriffs Bakuras nicht den Stab an sich zu reißen.

"Wirklich kein Interesse, SETH?" lachte Bakura.

"Nenn nun auch du mich so! Genau! .... Hört verdammt auf mit diesem Quatsch und denkt ja nicht, dass ich an diese Ahnenmärchen auch noch glaube!" knurrte Seto angesäuert und versuchte es erneut den Stab aus Bakuras Hand zu befreien.

"Das ist aber die Wahrheit! Und da solltest du dich nicht davor drücken, Seth..." mit diesen Worten, die geflüstert waren, zog er ganz plötzlich an dem Stab und riss Seto zu sich. Packte ihn dann mit der anderen Hand am Kragen und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Brünetten.

Wie versteinert stand Seto nur da und konnte nicht verhindern, dass der andere seine Lippen mit den seinen versiegelte und ihn nun küsste. Er war wortwörtlich perplex.

Und plötzlich fingen die beiden Millenniumsgegenstände zu glühen an und alles um sie herum sich zu drehen.

Erschrocken ließen beide von einander ab und wie durch einen Sog in einen Strudel gezogen, erschienen sie plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Ort.

Seto erinnerte sich an den Vorfall mit Yami, bei dem er und der zweitgenannte während ihres Duells auf dem Duel Tower in die Vergangenheit teleportiert wurden und den Beginn des Kampfes des Priesters und des Pharaos beobachten durften. Natürlich schenkte er dem Ganzen keine Beachtung und stempelte es als eine Art Fokus –Pokus ab, aber warum nur passierte nun wieder das selbe? Mit dem Unterschied, dass das Land des alten Ägyptens völlig in Ordnung zu sein schien. Nicht so zerstört wie damals...

* * *

**

* * *

Ende Kapitel 1 **

So... Na? Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht enttäuscht wurdet? seufz Wenn es unter euch welche gibt, die weiter lesen wollen, wäre das wirklich eine Hilfe für mich dies zu erfahren, wenn ihr euch meldet

Hoffe, bis bald! Ni


	2. Kapitel2

**Titel: Return**

Teil: 2/ 3

Autor: Nijin

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer : Nix gehört mia, alles nur ausgeliehen zum Quälen :)

Pairing: Bakura x Seto (Touzoukuh Bakura x Seth)

Warning: light Spoiler, Sap? Entscheidet selber

Thanks: araglas16 & Glajo (kekseknabberdanke)

Note: Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim 2.etn Chap! Der dritte ist ebenfalls fertig - Read ya!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Anscheinend schien selbst Bakura verwirrt zu sein, denn seinem Blick zu urteilen, war er einfach fassungslos zu sehen, wo sie sich gerade befanden.

Ebenfalls befanden sie sich in der Luft, schwebend über die Wüste, die in der Dunkelheit der Nacht getaucht war und nur die Lichter der Tempelanlagen und die, des Palastes, sowie der dazugehörenden Stadt, machten es ihnen möglich, etwas zu erkennen.

Seto schluckte hart, bevor er nach einem kurzen Blick zu Bakura sich entschied, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Was nützte es auch hier in der Luft, wie ein erstarrter Vogel, zu hängen?

Wie auch immer es funktionieren mochte, brachte er sich mit seinem Willen in Bewegung und schwebte in Richtung eines Tempels, der etwas abseits der ganzen Anlagen stand. Sein inneres Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es bereits kannte, doch konnte es möglich sein? Bevor er jedoch den Tempel erreichen konnte, erkannte er eine Person in den Schatten der Nacht sich dem Tempel nähern.

Er stockte. Betrachtete die in Leinen und Tüchern vermummte Person, die nun vor genau dem Tempel stehen blieb, zu dem auch er sich genähert hatte, und sich immer wieder vorsichtig umblickte. Wie ein Dieb auf einem seiner Raubzüge. Doch ihm war klar, dass er nichts gegen diese Person unternehmen könnte, wenn er es wollen würde. Er war eine Art Geist in dieser Welt, die das Geschehen tatenlos beobachten musste.

Er umklammerte sein Millenniumsstab, den Bakura wegen des plötzlichen Sogs nach ihrem Kuss losgelassen hatte, in seiner Hand etwas mehr. Seine Hand zitterte, dennoch hob er die freie Hand zu seinen Lippen und berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen mit den Fingern. Warum um Gottes Willen hatte Bakura ihn geküsst?

Nicht, dass ihn das etwas anging! Das kratzte ihn in sofern, dass er überhaupt geküsst worden war! Und das auch noch von Bakura! Einem verrückten Yugi-Anhänger... und doch, brachte genau diese Tatsache alles in ihm auf den Kopf... Er war ungeküsst, und dieser Idiot erlaubte es sich einfach so seinen ersten Kuss zu stellen. Es war für ihn unbezahlbar. Es gab ihm eine Art von Gefühl, die jedem sagen sollte: Schaut! Niemand kommt mir so nahe, weil keiner es wert ist.

Er würde sich nie eingestehen wollen, dass er sich doch manchmal nach der Nähe anderer sehnte. Doch nur die innere Angst hinderte ihn daran. Angst davor, verletzt zu werden. Vielleicht benutzt zu werden? Oder einfach nur davor, sich vor einer anderen Person fallen zu lassen? Zu lieben?

Er vernahm eine Bewegung neben sich und bestätigte mit einem Seitenblick, dass es Bakura war. Doch dieser trug einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Seto nicht einordnen konnte. Er spiegelte etwas Freudiges, aber auch gleichzeitig etwas Trauriges, Sehnsüchtiges.

"Wo und warum sind wir hier?" fragte Seto halb überflüssiger Weise. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Bakura mehr als er Bescheid wusste.

"Im alten Ägypten. Dem wahren Entstehungsort dieser Gott verdammten Millenniumsgegenständen. Dem Heimatort der Millenniumsgeister, könnte man sagen." erklärte Bakura und dieses Mal täuschte sich Seto nicht, Traurigkeit in den Augen des anderen zu erkennen.

Was verband Bakura mit diesem Ort genau so sehr? Hatte er jetzt etwa Heimweh? Und wie war er eigentlich tatsächlich in Besitz dieses Ringes gekommen?

"Warum wir hier sind, verstehe ich auch nicht." sprach der Ringgeist einfach weiter, während er wie gebannt und mit leichtem Schmunzeln die Figur, die nun die Tempelwand hochkletterte, beobachtete. "Aber es muss was mit dem Ring und dem Stab zu tun haben."

Seto nahm sich an, dass der Weißhaarige nicht alles preisgab, wie er in Wirklichkeit wusste. Doch sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, hätte er nicht tun können, da die umhüllte Person endlich ihr

Ziel zu erreichen schien. Sie gelang bei einem Fenster des Tempels in den oberen Stockwerken hin, wo das Licht brannte, wogegen der restliche Teil des Tempels dunkel war.

Seto zögerte eine Weile, doch als er bemerkte, dass Bakura sich der Person zu nähern begann und nun zu dem besagten Fenster schwebte, tat er es ihm gleich. Doch das, was er dort sah, versetzte ihm einen Schock.

Er erkannte die in Tüchern umhüllte Person durch das Fenster in den Raum klettern, doch anstatt, wie erwartet die sich darin befindende Person dadurch in Gefahr geraten war, ging diese freudig lächelnd auf die Gestalt in den Leinen zu. Setos Herz begann um das Dreifache schneller zu schlagen, als er erkannte, dass es seine eigene Verkörperung, nur mit einer dunkel gebräunten Haut, war. Seth, oder wie ihn immer Ishizu und nun auch Bakura nannten. Es war dieser Priester, dem dieser Stab gehörte.

Die vermummte Gestalt begann sich aus all den Tüchern zu befreien und weißbläuliches, kurzes Haar kam zum Vorschein.

Entsetzt sah Seto zu Bakura, doch dieser beobachtete die Szene stumm, sein Blick wieder einmal unidentifizierbar. Also wand er seinen Blick hart schluckend den zwei Männern zu, die sich einen Moment lang einfach nur ansahen.

"Du hast erneut dein Leben auf Spiel gesetzt, nur um hierhin zu kommen?" fragte Seth lächelnd, doch Sorge schwank in seiner Stimme mit und ließ Seto abermals schlucken. So wie sein früheres Ich - er fing es doch tatsächlich an zu glauben - mit dem Weißhaarigen redete, könnte man meinen, sie seien ein Liebespaar. Für ihn sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus, als sei der Eindringling, wenn man ihn so bezeichnen könnte, ein Dieb gewesen. Doch anscheinend war seine Ankunft gar nicht so unerwünscht, der Reaktion seines alten Eggos zu urteilen.

Um die beiden besser betrachten zu können schwebte Bakura in das Zimmer hinein und blickte sich mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in dem prächtigen Priesterschlafgemach um.

Seto folgte ihm und auch seine Augen wanderten etwas staunend über das Zimmer. Doch das Interessanteste war für ihn hier der weißhaarige Mann, der Seth gegenüber stand.

Weißes Haar, kurz und bläulich schimmernd, so wie bei dem aus seinem Traum. Augen, die spielerisch und in einem rötlichen Schimmer aufblitzten, das Halblächeln, das vielmehr einem Grinsen glich und die schokoladenfarbene Haut, die in dem Lichte der Fackeln glänzte, wie mit einem Schweißfilm bedeckt.

Seto konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Erregungswelle seinen Körper erschütterte. Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch. Beim Öffnen dieser wünschte er sich, er würde es nie getan haben, denn ein Augenpaar wurde verwundert auf ihn gerichtet.

Grinsend ließ sich Bakura auf einen Stuhl im Raum nieder und sah ihn wieder mal geheimnisvoll an. Etwas in dem Blick des anderen, sagte Seto, dass er wusste, was in ihm vorging. So richtete er nun wieder seinen Blick, um sich abzulenken, auf das Männerpaar, welches sich nun näher kam und sich in Kürze auch schon zu küssen begann.

Mit einem ausgetrockneten Mund, einem heftig gegen die Brust hämmernden Herzen und erstarrten Leib, starrte Seto Seth und den ehemaligen Bakura fassungslos an. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuss und ihre Hände begannen die jeweils anderen Körper zu erkunden und von Kleidern zu befreien.

Als er erneut in Bakuras Richtung blickte, grinste ihn dieser frech an. Und obwohl Seto versuchte, diesen so böse, wie nur möglich, anzugucken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es da nichts witziges zu sehen gab, konnte er es einfach nicht hinkriegen. Leises Keuchen drang an sein Ohr. Die Stimme eindeutig seine. Es erschütterte ihn hören zu müssen, wie er selbst, auch wenn als einer vor Fünftausend Jahren existierender, Wohlgefallen daran fand, von einem Dieb angefasst zu werden. Und dennoch erregte es ihn, aus einen ihm unerklärlichen Grund.

Als Seto sich wagte das Paar erneut anzugucken, waren diese bereits nackt und just in diesem Moment hob der damalige Bakura Seth an und trug ihn auf das Nachtlager, bestehend aus vielen Matratzen und unendlich vielen Kissen. Beim oberflächlichen Betrachten würde es als ein Himmelbett erscheinen, bemerkte Seto. Seine Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sein Ich aus dem alten Ägypten, welches eigentlich ein enthaltsames Leben führen musste, amüsierte sich doch tatsächlich mit einem Wüstendieb! Zumindest war diese in seinen Augen einer. So wie der aussah - von der Tarnung und dem ausgeklügelten und gekonnten Klettern in das Priesterschlafgemach, konnte er diesen einfach nicht als etwas anderes einstufen.

Doch damit erklärten sich auch seine Träume. Er wusste endlich, wer genau diese Bakura-Ryou ähnliche Person war. Und welchen Zusammenhang es da zwischen IHM und diesem Bakura gab. Warum nur um Gottes Willen grinste der Bakura, der mit ihm in diese alte Zeit gelandet war, ihn so belustigt an?

"Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" zischte der Brünette, wohl wissend, dass die beiden sich Liebenden ihn nicht hören würden. Und das taten sie auch nicht. Ungestört verwöhnten sie sich mit bestimmten Streicheleinheiten. So wollte sich Seto davon ablenken, indem er Bakura anmotzte.

Der Weißhaarige lachte leise und mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er diese wieder öffnete, funkelten sie herausfordernd. Doch keine Antwort kam von ihm.

Dies machte Seto wütend. Der andere wagte es doch tatsächlich ihn zu ärgern! Wollte er ihn einfach provozieren, oder wusste er da etwas, das auch ihn anging? "Was ist? Die Zunge verschluckt?" Doch es ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen im Raum und er wand kurz seinen Blick der Quelle dieses Geräusches zu. Wand seinen Blick jedoch augenblicklich wieder ab und fasste sich innerlich an den Kopf. Mit einem Satz, wie: "Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!" schwebte er durch das Fenster wieder ins Freie und schnaubte verächtlich. Mit aller Kraft jedoch musste er die anschwellende Hitze in sich zurückdrängen und verhindern, dass diese sich in Erregung umwandelte und sein Handeln dem Instinkt und den Emotionen überließ.

Erneut schnaubte er und sah sich dann in der Gegend um. Das war megapeinlich. Warum war Bakura da nur so gelassen geblieben? Störte ihn die Tatsache etwa nicht, dass er... sein früheres Ich sich mit ihm, oder seinem früheren Ich vergnügte? Oder wusste er darüber etwa bereits bescheid? Wusste er es und wollte es vielleicht gar nicht anders?

Erschrocken über diese Feststellung riss er seine Augen weit auf und entschied sich, immer noch oben in der Luft schwebend, sich etwas unten umzusehen, sich von der schockenden Erfahrung etwas zu erholen. Er erkannte in der Dunkelheit eine Art Oase, die in dem Garten des Palastes angelegt wurde und so entschied er sich erst einmal dort seine Landung zu machen.

Gesagt, getan. Auf einer Bank unter einer Palme ließ er sich nieder und blickte stumm in die Mondspiegelung im Wasser des künstlich angebrachten Sees.

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon gesellte sich auch Bakura zu ihm, sein typisches Grinsen auf den Lippen tragend.

"Was willst du hier? Ist der Porno dir zu langweilig geworden?" sagte Seto, seine Schamesröte in der Dunkelheit versteckend. Gott sei Dank war es Nacht.

Der Weißhaarige schnalzte mit der Zunge, feixte jedoch weiterhin.

Seto sah ihn an, als er keine Antwort erhielt. "Das Antworten scheint dir wohl nicht immer zu gefallen, was?"

"Doch. Ich mag es nur, dich zu reizen. Bist es wohl nicht gewohnt ignoriert zu werden, was?" Etwas Spöttisches war in der Stimme des anderen herauszuhören, doch auf Seto hatte es keine belustigende Wirkung gehabt. Irgendwie war das Gesagte für ihn nicht ernst gemeint worden. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er darauf kommen konnte. "Aber ja, man könnte sagen, dass es etwas zu langweilig wurde. Ich kenn die Stelle nämlich bereits."

Seto errötete augenblicklich um einiges mehr. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Wie ich es sage." kam es grinsend und geflüstert zurück.

Kam es ihm nur vor, oder war die geringe Abstandsentfernung zwischen ihnen auf der Bank ziemlich klein geworden? Wann war Bakura so unbemerkt an ihn herangerückt?

Der Brünette musste schlucken. Es war nicht so, dass er Angst vor dem Ringgeist hatte, seine Anwesendheit machte ihn nur im Moment besonders nervös, unruhig... angespannt.

"Du...willst mir damit sagen, dass du dich an alles von damals erinnern kannst?"

"Vergleich mich jetzt nicht mit diesem dämlichen Pharao! Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie der es vollbracht hat, seine Vergangenheit - oder besser gesagt - seine wahren Lebzeiten zu vergessen, aber ja, ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern." sagte Bakura, sein Blick immer noch den von Seto haltend.

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass das da...", Seto nickte Richtung des Tempels, in dem sie gerade das liebende Paar beobachtet haben, "... wirklich passiert war?" fragte der Brünette. Seine Stimme hörte sich leicht verzweifelt und ängstlich an, wofür er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte, doch etwas schockierend war es schon, zu erfahren, dass man mit einer Person, die man nicht wirklich kannte und sich auch kaum verstand in seinem früheren Leben eine Liebesbeziehung führte.

Bakura schmunzelte erneut etwas belustigt über das untypische Verhalten des Meisterduellanten neben sich und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Banklehne, sein Blick zum klaren Sternenhimmel gerichtet. "Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass es tatsächlich passiert war? Dass Seth und ich ein Paar waren und sich, bis der Tod uns trennte, wirklich geliebt haben? Was tust du dann?"

Seto starrte ihn stumm an. Was konnte er denn auch sagen?

Lächelnd schüttelte Bakura denn Kopf, überschlug die Beine über einander und blickte weiterhin zum Himmelszelt. "Die Reaktion ist doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sprachlos, und das ein Seto Kaiba. Das würde nie und nimmer einer glauben." lachte der Weißhaarige.

Ein Knurren entfloh Setos Kehle. "Die Tatsache, dass eine mir so ähnelnde Person, die glatt mein zweites Ich sein könnte, mit einer Person, die nun ein Anhänger von Mutoh ist, Bettsport triebt, sich dieser unterwarf, zwingt mich dazu. Da wird man, ob man's will oder nicht, sprachlos."

"Natürlich. Der Ach-so-große-Kaiba ist zu toll für eine Beziehung! Oder ist es nur die Tatsache, dass du der Unterliegende bist?"

Nun war Seto aber an seinem Stolz gekratzt worden. "Das bin ich nicht! Was soll ich schon mit diesem Uralten Priester auf der Hut haben? Ich lebe jetzt und führe mein Leben. Was dieser da trieb, ist mir egal!" Die Lautstärke seiner Erklärung stieg vom Wort zu Wort immer mehr an. Doch Bakura lachte nur darüber.

"Gottchen. Du regst dich vielleicht auf. Warum fragst du überhaupt, wenn es dir doch egal ist?"

"Was fragen?" kam es verwirrt zurück.

"Ob das, was wir gesehen haben, früher wirklich passiert war."

Erneut wurde Seto sprachlos. Dieser Bakura war viel schlimmer, als der vorlaute Köter, auch Joey Wheeler genannt! Selten wurde er, so wie jetzt, gelöchert.

"Oder tust du mal wieder so ignorant, bist aber in Wirklichkeit doch interessiert? Wer weiß, vielleicht sogar auch gar nicht abgeneigt?"

Dieses spöttische Grinsen! Warum nur machte es ihn neben dem Wütendwerden auch noch so dermaßen von nervös? "Wogegen soll ich denn gar nicht abgeneigt sein?" fragte er zischend nach, um seine momentane Nervenschwäche zu überdecken.

Doch anscheinend hatte er mit seiner Frage das Falsche erzielt. Denn dann blitzten Bakuras Augen auf und dieser griff nach Setos Gelenken, beförderte ihn mit dem Rücken auf die lange Bank, platzierte sich auf und beugte sich über ihn, dessen Gelenke noch immer festhaltend. "Gegen das Untenliegen."

Verschreckt sah Seto Bakura an. Doch nach dem kurzen Satz kehrte sein Verstand wieder zurück und er begann sich unter Bakura zu winden, versuchte diesen von sich zu schubsen.

"Was soll der Mist, verdammt! Runter von mir!" Er war im Gesicht bereits wieder etwas röter geworden und selbst Bakura sah dieses Mal die Rötung.

Der Weißhaarige lachte amüsiert über die verzweifelten Versuche Setos ihn von sich zu bekommen, doch sein fester Griff wurde nicht lockerer. "Was ist denn los? Du mochtest es doch früher immer so sehr!"

"Was heißt hier früher? Dieser Priester ist nicht ich!" keuchte Seto. Verdammt! Woher hatte dieser schmächtige Junge so viel Kraft? Auch wenn im Moment der Ringgeist die Kontrolle über den Körper des anderen hatte, wo sollte dieser so viel Kraft hernehmen?

"Doch! Vielleicht ist er indirekt wirklich du, aber du bist auf jeden Fall seine Reinkarnation, seine Wiedergeburt! Ein und derselbe Körper und nur eine etwas anders gelehrte Seele! Du bist immer noch er! Und du kannst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du keine einzige Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit hast! Mit Ishizus Hilfe solltest du dich nun daran erinnern können! An den Verrat des Pharaos, denn du meinetwegen begangen hast! Oder vielleicht an die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbracht hatten! Vielleicht ja sogar auf unser erstes Treffen in dieser Gaststätte? Na?" Bakuras Stimme war fordernd und Seto konnte es nicht verhindern für eine Zeit seine Gegenwehr aufzugeben, den Weißhaarigen etwas erschrocken anzustarren und sogar seine Augen, als er sich an die Träume von Bakura und die Visionen, die er damals in dem Museum und beim Kampf mit Yami hatte, zu schließen. Konnte das, was Bakura ihm da erzählte, tatsächlich stimmen? War er wirklich... die Wiedergeburt Seths?

Warmer Atem streifte seine Wange und als Seto sich endlich von seinen Gedanken losriss, traf er auf rotbraune Augen, die seinen nun sehr nahe waren. Dementsprechend waren auch ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

Die Zeit schien erfroren zu sein. Denn, seit Seto realisiert hat, wie nahe sich beide nun im Moment waren, hatte sich keiner der beiden auch nur ein Hundertstel Millimeter gerührt gehabt.

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen wartete Seto auf die nächste Tat von Bakura. Aus einem ihm unerklärlichem Grund konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden und diesen von sich stoßen. Wer wusste schon, ob dieser nicht gerade darauf wartete oder ihn einfach irgendwie ärgern wollte?

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, durchbrach eine raue, flüsternde Stimme die Stille. "Du erinnerst dich an Einiges, nicht war?" fragte Bakura; hielt ohne auch nur zu blinzeln ihren Blickkontakt weiterhin aufrecht.

Das geht dich nichts an! wollte Seto schreien, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus; starrte weiterhin in Bakuras faszinierende Augen.

Bakura lächelte schwach und überwand die kurze Distanz ihrer Lippen, das leichte Zusammenzucken unter sich, das von Seto kam, ignorierend. Endlich ließ er von Setos Gelenken ab und seine Hände wanderten in das braune Haar des Jungen, bevor sie sich darin vergruben und das Gesicht Setos somit näher an das seine drückten.

Seto keuchte auf, als er diesen Kontakt verspürte, wobei sich sofort eine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen in seinen Mund drängte. Warum ließ er das jetzt überhaupt zu? Seine Hände wurden auch endlich etwas aktiv und er begann diese gegen die Brust des Weißhaarigen zu drücken, ihn von sich zu drücken. Doch Bakura gab nicht nach, umspielte die Zunge Setos, brachte diesen erneut zum Keuchen und schaffte es trotz des Wider Willen des Brünetten, dass auch er seine Zunge an der seinen rieb.

Beabsichtigt war zu Beginn nur das Vertreiben des fremden Organs aus seiner Mundhülle, doch bei weiterer Reibung gegen dieser wurde erregendes Gefühl in seinem Körper ausgelöst und somit auch Gefallen dran gefunden. Wie konnte so etwas, nur so dermaßen Spaß machen? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das gegenseitige Betasten der Zungen, wobei Speichelaustausch unternommen wurde oder dieser einfach aus den Mundwinkeln der Personen, so wie jetzt bei ihm, lief, so leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Er war ja nicht dumm. Er konnte sich das nur nie wirklich vorstellen. Aber Zeit, sich

solche Sachen vorzustellen, hatte er sich auch nie wirklich genommen. Und überhaupt, seit wann dachte er darüber auch noch nach? Vielleicht seitdem er es nun selbst erlebte? Es selbst erfahren durfte und seine Meinung gänzlich ändern?

Er konnte nicht verhindern seine Augen zu schließen und sich in den Stoff des T-Shirts, welches Bakura Trug, zu krallen.

Etwas ungestüm schob Bakura ein Bein zwischen die beiden von Seto und ein leises und unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang als Quittung an sein Ohr. Er grinste breit in den Kuss hinein, bis er bemerkte, dass die beiden Millenniumsgegenstände erneut zu glühen begannen. Doch das Ablassen von Seto fiel ihm nicht leicht. Sich gänzlich dem Kuss hingebend zog ihn der Brünette an dem Shirt nun näher an sich und speizte unbewusst leicht die Beine.

Bakura schluckte hart, als er erkannte, dass sie sich wieder im Arbeitszimmer des jungen Multimilliardärs befanden und auf dem Boden ihren Kuss fortsetzten. Grinsend lehnte Bakura sich mehr in den Kuss hinein und entlockte dem Brünetten einige weitere Male ein Keuchen oder sogar ein leises Stöhnen.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich schließlich von einander und als Seto endlich seine Augen öffnete, fuhr er hoch, Bakura von sich schubsend.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2

* * *

**

Soho. Etwas überstürzt, ich weiß, und beinahe war es auch fast aus dem Ruder gelaufen, aber ich hab es doch noch hingekriegt - unwissend, ob es euch überhaupt so gefällt ;; Ich habe mich doch geeinigt und es werden 3 Chapters! Also! Wenn es noch jemand bis zum Ende lesen möchte und etwas zu diesem Chap hier zu sagen hat, der meldet sich bitte bei mir. So kann ich die FF schneller beenden

Hoffe, bis bald!

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
